XANA's trap
by animefan113
Summary: X.A.N.A really likes yumi..... and as he claims He gets what he wants.... meh read to find out what its about......
1. Stolen

Disclaimer person thingy: I don't own Code Lyoko i wish.. drifts off i did well anyways here's the story thingy

NOTE: Actions r in the star thingy's ( ) and thoughts r in _**Italics**_ just sooo's ya know soo R&R thnx I'm new at this soo keep reading if you want you've been warned... 

**X.A.N.A's Trap**

**Chp.1 Stolen**

It was a normal day for yumi, she woke up, got dressed and walked to school as soon as she got there she expected to see her friends waiting for her,as usual, but when she got there no one was there. she looked a round at the deserted school yard then she walked around the building still no sign of any one. _**why isn't anyone here, am i late?**_ yumi looked at her watch she was on time. soo she went to the doors they were open soo she walked in and looked Odd and Ulrichs room there was no one in there soo she walked to jeremy's room she heard Aeilita's voice soo she jiggled the door knob It was locked _**Smart one jeremy...** _sigh "ha-yah" yumi screamed as she kicked the door down when she walked in she noticed the computer screen was blank** _I swear I heard Aeilita..._** sigh_**I guess no ones in here soo i'll just go now...** _yumi thought as she started walking to the door"no stay here child" a demonic vocie said as a hand grabbed yumi's shoulder causing her to turn around a look into a horrible demonic face "Wh... Who,What are... you?" yumi questioned startled "you don't know me?" the demonic creature said suprised _**Hmmmmmmmmmm... who is he?... he looks like... but he can't be...**_"I am"  
gasp"but why'd bring me here?"  
"I've my eye on you for a while now and now that i have you i'm never gonna let you go" X.A.N.A said grabbing yumi "you will be my wife you will help me rule over this place"  
"WHAT!" yumi said struggiling to get away


	2. Help

**Chp.2 Help**+

**H**i people I'm back wit a brand new chp. srry it took soo long stupid computer it h8's me i know it does it wont let me make the star thingy's! soo i'll just keep the actions out 4 a while srry the other was soo tiny it was a chaplet tee hee.. but anyways heres the story...

+ 

"Let me go!" yumi shouted as she kicked him as hard as she could "your going to have to try harder than that child" X.A.N.A exclaimed as yumi kicked him again and again "fisty little one aren't we?"he chuckled as yumi kicked with the force she had left "OW! DAMN WENCH!" X.A.N.A screamed as he dropped yumi**_ yes..._**yumi started running but tripped on rock and fell to the ground and then everything went black.

**+BACK IN THE REAL WORLD+**

Ulrich,Odd,Jeremy were waiting for yumi for about ten minutes "Where is she?" Ulrich questioned as he glanced at his watch "maybe she's sick" Odd suggested "maybe, Ulrich why don't you call her" Jeremy stated "As he calls her can we get lunch?" Odd questioned rubbing his his grumbling stomach "yes Odd" Jeremy smiled "what the human garbage can hungry already?" Ulrich joked "hey--" Odd started "ssssssshhhhh" Ulrich said as the phone rang "Hello Mrs.Ishyama this is Ulrich" "I'm fine thanks I was wondering did yumi leave for school yet" "Huh! she left 12 minutes ago?" "huh no nothing's wrong just wondering thanks bye" Ulrich said as he hung up the phone "12 minutes ago shouldn't she have been here by now" Odd questioned "maybe you got something there genius" Ulrich snapped "hmmmmmmmmm... where could she be?" Jeremy questioned "Well if we knew that we wouldn't be here now would we?" Ulrich questioned sarcastically "sorry" jeremy said his head bowed "geez Ulrich don't be soo mean!" Odd said 1/2 shouting when he noticed Ulrich was crying "where is she?" Ulrich questioned teary eyed "ohh you big wuss"Odd exclaimed "Odd shut up"Jeremy said sitting by Ulrich "Its ok Ulrich we'll get her back"

**+BACK THE VIRTUAL WORLD+**

yumi woke up to a long white dress and a seemingly nice bed **_Wh... WHERE AM I!_** yumi wondered as she looked over into the corner where X.A.N.A was sleeping soundly "nows my chance" she whispered as she slowly moved the blankets off of her and glanced at X.A.N.A **_Still sleeping... good _**she sighed **_god I hope he dies in his sleep..._** yumi rolled off the bed X.A.N.A seemed to twitch "shhhhhhhhh... don't wake up don't wake up" yumi whispered as she moved off the bed and on to the floor **_ok i'm safe _**(or so she thought) as she tip-toed towards the door all of a sudden an alarm sounded **_What in the hell?_** just then X.A.N.A appeared "trying to escape huh?" X.A.N.A said as he grabbed yumi "let me go you jerk!" yumi shouted "I give you a home a nice dress and a chance to rule this world and this is how you pay me back" X.A.N.A screamed grabbing her neck "p..p...please l...et me go!" yumi cried**_ He...He... could kill me right...now _**

+ 

**S**hould i stop here or should i keep going? hmmmmmmmmmmmm...- just joking ummmmm... well if u want me to put any thing else in the story just tell me - peace out Cya pplz.


	3. Stop

**I**ts chap.3 yay! Oh yeah! I'm good! lol If you read the story please review pretty please I'll give you a cookie!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chp.3 Stop**

Yumi began to feel lightheaded "let... go...p...pl...please" yumi's vision suddenly blurred as X.A.N.A let go yumi dropped to the floor gasping for the breath "yo...you... baa... bastard..." X.A.N.A stared at yumi his hands shaking yumi turned around at met his eyes which were redder then other**_ what is he gonna do!_** yumi was terribly afraid now suddenly X.A.N.A. began crying...

**back to the real world**+

Ulrich was frantically walking around the room "Ulrich calm done we'll find her soon" Odd said watching him go around in circles (.-odd) "Ulrich... your going to wear a hole in the floor!" Jeremy exclaimed "huh?" Ulrich snapped out of it "Oh sorry" he said as he plopped down on the bed "I just can't help but wonder where yumi is" "Well..." Odd began "She's not here she's home you don't think..." he said turing to the computer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- I'm getting better I think... I hope Well what do you think? Huh! tell me! -' lol while yor at that can you or anybody tell me how to get a profile thingy? T-T please I'm still sorta new here .O (as you can possibly tell) C'mon help me out I'll be your bestest friend .


	4. What!

**I**'ve gotten reviews and everyones telling me to start writing longer well fine if thats what you want! I'll try...

(Ok its a new day cause as you know the group needs their beauty sleep)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chp.4 WHAT?**

"Odd you really think she could be in there?" Ulrich asked looking at Odd whom nodded "YOUR SUCH A MORON!" Odd looked down to the floor "geez, Ulrich you don't have to be such an ass about this?" Jeremy said giving Ulrich a dirty look which surpised Ulrich that was the first time he'd heard Jeremy curse at him let alone anyone **_when did he grow a spine? _**"Don't fucking call me an ass you stupid insignificant dickwad" "Stop! Don't fight" Odd said as he got in the middle of the two, both of them just stared dumbfoundedly at him then Odd just smiled and Jeremy turned back to the computer and Ulrich sat back down "Aeilita you there?" Jeremy asked as the pink haired girl appered on the screen "Yes Jeremy I'm here" She smiled **_well... I'm going out on a limb here but maybe..._** "have you felt X.A.N.A at all lately?" Jeremy asked Ulrich looked at him quite strangely "Well I did feel his presence for a couple of minutes but I wasn't able to locate him" Ulrich suddenly rose and wlked towards the computer "You did? When?" he said his head bowed "Well I believe it was about yesterday in the early morning" "Why didn't you tell me sooner Aeilita!" Jeremy blurted out "Well... ummmm..." she blushed she felt so stupid how could she not have told him! "WHY NOT!" Ulrich cried out Aeilita suddenly got terrifed "Ulrich..."Jeremy began "don't yell at her!" "Ummmm... where's yumi?" Aeilita quesioned as she looked around the room "she, dissapered" Odd said as he joined the two by the computer "What? What do you mean?" Aeilita said surprised "He means she's gone we can't find her" Jeremy said looking down "DAMMIT WHERE CAN SHE BE!" Ulrich screamed

--Virtual World--

**_Ummmm...Ok then _**yumi was now giving X.A.N.A a strange look "I give you all of this! The palace, the dress, the Virtual world, I give you power,everthing I own, yet you still want that...that little human" yumi just continued to look at him speechless "Thats it I'm fed up with this if you don't love me then I will make you love me" he shouted as he left the room and locked the door **_Dammit! _**yumi was now the scaredest she'd ever been in her life **_What does he want from me! _**she began to kick the walls as hard as she could it was all she could do to relieve herself of the pain "THAT ASSHOLE!" she suddenly screamed out "Why in the hell did he choose me! Why not Sissy!" (heh, little wench would deserve it lol) yumi was now crying **_Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aeilita thats it Aeilita lives in the Virtual world... but how do I communicate with her I can't read minds I'm not pshycic or any thing..._** yumi cuddled up in a corner **_How am I gonna get in contact with her? _**yumi pondered this for the rest of the day until she came to her conclusion: There was no way, no way for her to be free, no way for her to go home and see her family, her friends, **_god dammit! Dammit all!_** yumi cried herself to sleep that night...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**ey sorry if its not long enough, I tried -.-' well yea just tell me anything else you'd like me to improve 


	5. notice not chapter

TO ALL READERS OF MY STORY... which is not many... I gots to tell you I'm going to try updating soon freaking computer deleted the last update and I'm trying to rewrite it its hard freaking home work lol I'll try posting it soon I sware! .:Sweatdrop:. I'm sorry oh and I'll make the thingy longer I promise if I don't you can um... hm... kick me? o.O;;


	6. No!

**I** Appologize and Imma gonna do my hardest to make it up to you guys! I promise...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chp.5 No!**

Yumi awoke hoping that somehow, she was back home, Hanging out with her friends but as she knew there was no way for her dreams to come true. she stood up and walked around a bit she touched the wall gently with her hands **_well look on the brightside... _**she thought to herself **_...At least you don't have to hear sissy's annoying little voice _**she chuckled abit at least that much true. X.A.N.A suddenly walked into the room "hungry my dear" it sounded as though he forgot about yesterday she watched him as he walked towards her and grabbed her face "The silent treatment eh?" he smiled "It just makes you even cuter" He suddenly kissed her Yumi immedently pulled back "How Dare You" she said as she spat in his face "Why you little bitch" he said as he wipped the spit off his face "Don't Ever place you hands on me" yumi screamed "Oh yeah how are you going to stop me?" he chuckled as he backed her into a corner

**--Human world or what not--**

Aeilita quivered abit "Ulrich calm down" Jeremy pleaded "No not until we find Yumi!" a tear trinkled down is cheek "God Damnit why did it have to be her? Why not me?" he fell to the floor. Odd Walked up to Ulrich "It'll be ok man" he smiled "We'll find her I promise". "Wait!" Aeilita said "Doesn't Yumi have a cellphone?" "Yes yes she does" jeremy said smiling **_God yes maybe we'll find her... _**"Wait do cellphones work in Lyoko?" Odd questioned "They should" Aeilita answered **_please..._** **_please work _**ulrich begged as jeremy began to dial the numbers to his good friends cell. There was a long silence as the ringing began...

**--Virtual world--**

Yumi suddenly kicked X.A.N.A with all her force "thats not gonna work this time" Suddenly a loud ringing noise came from Yumi's phone **_How in the world..._** X.A.N.A grabbed it before yumi could "Hello" he questioned "Hello X.A.N.A" the person on the other line said quite digusted "And I'm guessing this is Jeremy" X.A.N.A smiled "Cut the crap X.A.N.A what are you doing to yumi?" "Well me and your friend were just having a little play date" Suddenly the voice on the other end changed "X.A.N.A If you lay a finger on yumi I will Destroy you"

**--Human world or what not--**

The line suddenly went dead as Ulrich hung up the phone and handed it to jeremy "That bastard hung up on me" **_Naw really_** Odd joked to himself "I got a signal from it I think I can find them" "You did how? It wasn't even a fifteen minute converesation" Odd stated "Well I ummm... um..." Aelita stuttered "don't lie Aeilita did you or didn't you?" Ulrich said turning to the screen "No Ulrich I didn't I'm sorry" she bowed her head in shame "Its fine" Jeremy said trying to confert Aeltia _**yeah thanks for the false hope** _ulrich thought to himself

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O**k I'm still workin on it but hey...its an uptdate... (sorry but at one in the mornin ya can't really think lol)


End file.
